Mother nature meddles with love
by KillerYoukoKit
Summary: It's youko mating season and Kurama sure is frustrated with him self, when Hiei confronts his friend about what's wrong, things get interesting. :3
1. Lovely Little Wreck

He rolled over rufly and squeezed his eyes shut thight, having had a less than spectacular time getting to sleep since it started. He really was getting frustrated with himself, the unbidden thoughts, the heated feeling, the constant nagging that screamed to be placated, but he refused to let his family or friends in on what was wrong. Not like he had seen much of them anyway, making an excuse or two that he was bussy of tired. Ignoring phone calls, that sadly his mother answered and, of course pestered him about, hell he hadn't even been to the temple in awhile. Though he tried his hardest, he felt they were catching on, because, of course, Kurama + unkurama like behaivor = problem. His friends didn't really see him act out much and neither did his mother, so its pretty obvious.

He very well knew that there were only two ways to end this. Either wait it out, a highly likely possiblity though undesirable, Or find the one he was longing for and take-no, that was not likely or even realistic.

He sighed and threw back the covers climbing out of bed, and padding across the cool carpeted floor twords the bathroom door. He slipped inside and closed it quietly as not to wake his mother. Leaning against the sink on his palms he splashed water on his face and looked up at his relfection sadly. He said to no one, "I really hate mating season."

- (A/N)

Yo'la! okay so this is my first posted story and I got a comment from some lovely readers! -winks at you- So I'm more confident about this now! There will be many many maaannnnnyyyy more chapters, I'm just a lazy typer so bare with me please.


	2. In which Kurama is horny

I'd been dealing with these extra hormones for about two weeks now. It was like puberty time 10. Normally calm, smooth, and uncontrolled my behavior had taken a one-eighty, spending most of my time locked in my room, ignoring everything and everyone.  
>It was just to embarrassing to tell them the real reason being my absent ness, and I was afraid Yusuke and Kuwabara would either laugh or think it was weird... not to mention Hiei.<br>Turning over to gaze out the window at this perfect night made me think back to my silent companion whom had stopped visiting when I didn't leave the window open for him anymore. I missed Hiei and I hoped he missed me too, but I desired his company in more than one way and wasn't sure if he felt the same. It was hard to tell from the mono-syllable conversation what exactly the little thing was feeling anything back. I was just being a coward in not telling him though. Afraid that if I let out what I had been feeling for years and was rejected... I wasn't really sure I could handle or even risk losing my best friend.  
>Feeling conflicted, and completely exhausted I readied quickly for bed, curling up under the soft sheets of my bed relieving some of the tension in my body. Sighing I let myself relax and drifted off to dreamland were dreams of sugar plums and fairies playing play ground games- yeah right, I'm gonna stop there, this is just demeaning.<p>

(A/N: Okay so there was supposed to be a lemon yaoi thing here as kurama's dream, but since doesn't allow that kind of thing I will be typing it up posting it on another website and leaving a link in the description! Enjoy)

-(A/N)

Okay so yet another chapter! This time spell checked. But before I'm done here I'll leave a link to the dream in description. It may take some time to get it posted but have no fear it will get done.


	3. Sorry

Ah... I'm so sorry but I don't think I'm going to be writing anymore to this story. I might, but I just wanted to send this note so your not holding your breath or anything (did anyone really read this story anyway?) I'm so sorry, I just lost all motivation for this story. Not to mention that I had a bit more written of this but lost my note book... -sigh- Well that's all thank you for read (seriously does anyone care,lol?) but I thought it would be rude not to say anything... so that's all. Thank you.


	4. Wet Dreams

Okay eveybody, fuck the rules! Everyone else does it so I'm just gonna tell you this chapter has implied lemon and when the real lemon comes it will be a whole seperate chapter so those who no like-y no read-y. CapicH! :D Special thanks to BlackForGun for being awesome and helping me get off my fat ass and fuckin' write this shit to the max.

(scene start mo-fos!)

Oh god it was so hard to breath, there was a heavy weight on my back and my arms were pinned above my head. My body was lying face down pressed into the soft matress of my bed. I felt fear, and a slightly naughty thrill, knowing that my mother could walk in a any moment and see her darling son in such a compromising position.

His breath was hot on the back of my neck, it made me shiver and I delited in the sensation. I moaned long and drawn out when I felt something slide into my entrance, enticing a chuckle from the one above me.

Gathering up my couredge and wanting to see his face I managed to lift my head up and to the side.

The sight that met my eyes made me twich in pleasure.

His eyes were clouded in lust, there was sweat glistening down his neck and body and I longed to touch that chisled chest. As if he could sense my eyes upon him he looked down upon me and right into my eyes.

I probably looked as red as a lobster out of emberesment and arousal, and I could see the twinkle in his eye confirmed my guess. He grinned down at me and opened his mouth to speak...

erk erk erk 

...my alarm went off.

I shot out off bed into a sitting position and rolled right off onto the floor in a rather akward position, funny how I found myself like this more and more now a days.

Not only had I emberessed myself to myself, but to top it off, judging from the wetness I could feel seeping through my pajama bottoms, I was going to have to change my sheats, AGAIN, without my mother noticing.

"Suichi! Time for school!" My mother called from downstairs.

My day just keeps getting better and better.


	5. Hiei's angst

Okay another freakin' chapter... though I love all the review and am glad for the alerts... i don't know... is this any good? I'm not so confidant about my writing... but anyway! Enough sad lets get back to Kurama's problem instead.

Hiei POV)

This tree was not comfortable. Not in the least! In fact it was so uncomfortable I though about setting it on fire.

...But then again where else could I sit outside Kurama's window? Seeing as he never left it open anymore and that I don't actually have a house in the human world this is pretty much the only place I have to go.

I don't even know why I come back anymore, the stupid fox clearly doesn't want me around anymore, can't say I blame him though. Maybe I could go visit that fool, to make sure he isn't more than ten feet from my sister.

I love the look on his face when he sees me coming.

I sighed and looked up at the sky, it looked like rain. Great, fucking great. I growled lowly under my breath, taking one last look at Kurama's closed window in the vain hopes that it was open, it wasn't, and I was off to the detectives house.

It could be worse. He could be Kuwabara. Just the though of someone as dumb as that filthy human made me flinch. Honestly I don't see what she sees in him.

WIth my fast foot work I made it to the detectives house within minute. I thought about going throught his window, but seeing as the last time I did that he kicked me out yelling some nonsense about using the god damn door like a normal person, I rethought that desition, choosing instead to knock on the front door.

I rapt my fist against the door frame, slipping my hands back into my cloak and waiting, slightl impatiant, for him to open the door.

"Come in! It's unlocked!" Was his reply from inside. That fool wasn't even going to see who it was? I could be an assassine for all he knew. Turning the knob I found that it was, indeed, unlocked and cautiously made my way inside. Having been in this house only a few times I vaugly new were the living room was and made my way in that direction.

Yusuke was sitting in there, all on his lonesom, his mother no were to be found, lounging on the couch and drinking a beer. I looked at him bemused.

"Your a fool..."

He simply snorted and took a chug of his beer, not looking at me but gazing at the TV.

"So what brings you here? It's unusual to get a visit from you um I don't know like at all?" His attitude was impassive and slightly sarcastic. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's raining and I had no where else to go. Can I stay here?" The last part was grumbled out quickly. I loathed to ask him for help, but my hatred for rain was twice that of my irration with Yusuke. Whom at the moment was looking at me with this idiot look of confustion.

"Why didn't you just stay with Kurama?" There was something strange about his tone, like he was acusing me of something, I didn't like it.

"None of your business!" I snapped angerily. I was angery not only because of his attitude, but because I was in denial about how much it hurt Kurama had stopped wanting me around.

He eyed me suspitiously for a moment, quirking his eyebrows in a rather annoying fashion, I almost snapped at him again but he beat me to it, saying, "Yeah yeah you can stay just try not to be too much of a sour puss would yah?"

I rolled my eyes, walking over to the window to sit down on the ledge. It was quiet for a moment. The silence wasn't akward for me but he kept looking like he wanted to say something. If he was waiting for me to talk then he was gonna have a long wait, I wasn't in the greatest mood to begin with, the rain just topping it off, and I didn't feel like engaging in meaningless conversation at the moment.

I hadn't been surprised at first, when Kurama stopped leaving his windows open. I just asumed his mother had been hovering, or that it was some other human thing that prevented him, or maybe him forget that I came by only when the window was open. But atfer coming back a few more times during the breaks I got from patrol duty, and finding that the window was always still closed, I was surprised, and began to wonder. And it was NOT worrying. I do not worry. Only mother hens WORRY. I was just slightly conserned and curious about the wearabouts of a close coligue. I had followed him around a few times, when he left for school, at a distance, not coming closer because I wasn't sure if the company would be excepted. He seems fine to me, going about his business like always, so I could say that whatever his problem was it probably wasn't life threatening, but it still bugged me, something about it seemed off. But I was unable to come up with any reason behind this feeling, dismissing it as paranoia, and coming to the conclution he just didn't want to see me.

I didn't know at the time how wrong I was.

(You yeah cliff hanger... Hope this satisfies you for know. I was gonna make this chapter longer but I decided to split it into two parts)

(edit: so yeah i was gonna do that but then I saw that this was almost 1000 words and I was thrilled so of course I just had to put this in here otherwise I'd be five words short :D mwah ha ha take that word counter)


	6. Caught!

A/N: So sorry for the long wait... I'm working On it . sorrrryyyyyyyyyyy! -runs away-

Despite hardened appearences and his stubborn resolve to stay away, he still found himself going back to that window. Confound this fox! He was at his limit with this, if the fox-Kurama, he thought firmly- didn't want to see him, the least he could do was tell him why.

Hiei shoved his hands in his pockets, watching Kurama's bedroom window for any movement to signal he was home. There was none, so he tried sensing him instead. Ah, there he was. But something was wrong, his energy was more excited than usual.

Usually he only noticed a change in Kurama's energy while fighting, or if he was threatened, so this consered him.

Hiei frowned and jumped from the tree, landing on the very small ledge of Kurama's window sill. The window was locked like always, but he wasn't going to let it stop him this time.

Hiei pulled up on the bottom of the window, smirking in satifaction when he heard a clicking noise, signalling that he'd broken the lock.

Throwing open the window he slid gracefully in, body tense and prepared to defend the fox if need be, but what he saw...

He was NOT prepared for. It made his face go red as a beat and his heart flutter strangely.

There was Kurama, spread out on his bed, pants unzipped with his legs spread. The fox had noticed him right away and stopped his actions, quickly fixing himself and holding a pillow in front of him.

"H-hiei? what are you doing here! how did you get in!" he yelled, forgetting that his mother was right across the hall.

Hiei didn't respond, he was in shock. He'd never expected... though Kurama was always full of surprises wasn't he?

there will be more! I pro... think. but anyway! Cliff hanger? or just that I'm at a loss? I don't know guys... it's been a long time since I've written for this fandom, and I don't know if I can still represent their characters well (if i ever did -grumbles- ) but I couldn't just forget this! So here it is, hopefully I will keep going. If you still want more, reveiw, telling me so. If not, I'll understand.


End file.
